whpnpediafandomcom_de-20200214-history
Am Zug sein
Im Laufe einer Runde hat jeder Charakter einen Zug und dadurch eine Möglichkeit zu handeln. Sobald alle Charaktere gehandelt haben, endet die Runde und eine neue kann beginnen. Übersicht Der Zug eines jeden Charakters enthält die folgenden Phasen: * Während der Phase Anfang des Zuges beginnt der Zug eines Charakters und er kann seine Haltung bestimmen. * In der Aktionsphase kann der Charakter Manöver und eine einzelne Aktion durchführen. * Am Ende des Zuges kümmert sich der Spieler um seine Auflademarker und den Rest der Buchführung. Anfang & Ende des Zuges Während eines Zuges des aktiven Spielers kann vieles passieren. Er kann Aktionskarten spielen, würfeln und Manöver ausführen. Doch auch der Anfang und das Ende des Zuges sind wichtig um bestimmte Informationen und den Status des aktiven Spielers zu verwalten. Daher werden Anfang und Ende des Zuges durch eigene, klar definierte Phasen abgedeckt. Der Anfang des Zuges Am Anfang des Zuges kann der aktive Spieler die Haltung seines Charakters um 1 Feld in eine beliebige Richtung verschieben. Dann kann der aktive Spieler die Haltung seines Charakters noch um weitere Felder in diese Richtung verschieben, allerdings erleidet er 1 Stress pro zusätzlichem Feld. Andere Effekte können ebenfalls am Anfang des Zuges eintreten. Sie finden sich auf Karten wieder oder werden durch spezielle Fähigkeiten abgedeckt. Das Ende des Zuges Am Ende des Zuges entfernen der aktive Spieler einen Auflademarker von jedem vorübergehenden Zustand, der seinen Charakter gerade betrifft und von all seinen Aktions-, Talent- und Karrierefertigkeitskarten. Sobald der letzte Marker von einem vorübergehenden Zustand entfernt wurde, endet er und die Karte wird zum Vorrat zurückgelegt. Aktionskarten, bei denen der letzte Auflademarker entfernt wurde, sind vollständig aufgeladen und stehen wieder zur Verfügung. Der aktive Spieler vergewissert sich auch, ob Zustände, die von einer Bedingung abhängen, noch immer zutreffen. Wenn die Bedingungen für einen bestimmten Zustand nicht mehr existiert, so endet der Effekt und die Karte wird in den Vorrat zurückgelegt. Natürlich kann es sein, dass am Ende des Zuges noch andere Effekte abgewickelt werden müssen, die bestimmte Karten oder spezielle Fähigkeiten ausgelöst haben. Diese Informationen findet man dann auf den entsprechenden Karten. Die Aktionsphase Der größte Teil des Zuges des aktiven Spielers besteht aus seiner Aktionsphase. In der Aktionsphase darf der Charakter ein einzelnes Manöver umsonst und eine Aktion im Rahmen seiner verfügbaren Aktionskarten durchführen. Der aktive Charakter darf in seiner Aktionsphase so viele Manöver durchführen, wie er will, wenn er bereit ist, dafür Erschöpfung in Kauf zu nehmen. Er erhält 1 Punkt Erschöpfung für jedes zusätzliche Manöver, das er in seinem Zug durchführt. Wenn diese Punkt Erschöpfung ausreicht, um den Charakter ohnmächtig werden zu lassen, darf er das Manöver nicht ausführen. Der aktive Charakter darf seine Aktion und sein Manöver in beliebiger Reihenfolge ausführen. Die Kampfsequenz Die Kampfsequenz strukturiert den Zug des aktiven Spieler und umfasst eine vorgegebene Reihenfolge von Schritten. Jeder der Schritte in der Sequenz hat einen bestimmten Zweck. Die ganze Sequenz wird hier zusammengefasst und anschließend genau besprochen. Ein Charakter kann vor oder nach der Kampfsequenz Manöver ausführen, aber nicht währenddessen, außer ein bestimmter Effekt besagt etwas gegenteiliges. In den nachfolgend erläuterten Schritten bezieht sich der Begriff aktiver Spieler auf den Spieler, der gerade am Zug ist. In diesem Sinn ist auch der SL der aktive Spieler, wenn er einen Zug für einen NSC oder Monster ausführt. 1. Aktiver Spieler wählt eine Aktionskarte aus Wenn der aktive Spieler möchte, dass sein Charakter irgendeine Form von Angriff macht, einen Zaubereffekt einsetzt, der den Gegner angreift oder behindert oder eine bestimmte andere Aktion ausführt, so besteht der erste Schritt darin, die entsprechende Aktionskarte auszuwählen. Der Charakter muss alle Voraussetzungen erfüllen, die auf der Karte stehen. Der Spieler kündigt dann den Einsatz der Aktionskarte an und legt sie mit der Seite, die seiner Haltung entspricht, nach oben vor sich hin. 2. Aktiver Spieler wählt ein Ziel aus Dann benennt der Spieler das Ziel seiner Aktion. Meist ist das der Gegner, der mittels der Karte angegriffen oder von ihr betroffen wird. Wenn es mehrere mögliche Ziele gibt, ist die eindeutige Benennung des Ziels besonders wichtig. Die Werte, Fähigkeiten oder die Ausrüstung des Ziels können den Schwierigkeitsgrad der Aktion beeinflussen. 3. Aktiver Spieler erstellt anfängliche Würfelzusammenstellung Auf der Aktionskarte ist angeführt, welche Art von Wurf nötig ist, um die Aktion auszuführen. Der aktive Spieler stellt seine Würfel, abhängig davon auf welchem Eigenschaftswert der Wurf beruht, zusammen und berücksichtigt dabei eventuelles Training und Spezialisierungen in der entsprechenden Fertigkeit, Talente und andere Fähigkeiten. Bestimmte Zustände wie die Effekte einer kritischen Wunde, ein Umgebungseffekt oder andere Dinge können ebenfalls dafür sorgen, dass weitere Würfel hinzugefügt werden. Wenn der Charakter Bonusglückswürfel hinzufügen will, kann er jetzt Schicksalspunkte dafür aufwenden. Für jeden aufgewendeten Schicksalspunkt erhält er 1 Glückswürfel. Aufgewendete Schicksalspunkte werden in den allgemeinen Vorrat zurückgelegt. In diesem Schritt wandelt der Spieler auch Werte- in Haltungswürfel um. Der Charakter wandelt so viele Würfel um wie er Felder in seiner aktuellen Haltung vorgerückt ist. Dies ist verpflichtend. Je nachdem, wie viele Wertewürfel der Charakter für diesen Wurf hat, beziehungsweise wie tief er in seiner aktuellen Haltung ist, kann es sein, dass er entweder nicht genügend Wertewürfel zur Umwandlung hat oder dass nicht alle Wertewürfel umgewandelt werden - beide Fälle stellen kein Problem dar. 4. SL ergänzt Würfelzusammenstellung um Herausforderungs- und Pechwürfel Dann fügt der SL der Würfelzusammenstellung alle für die Situation relevanten Herausforderungs- und Pechwürfel hinzu. Der Grundschwierigkeitsgrad für Nah- und Fernkampfangriffe ist einfach (1W), kann aber durch zahlreiche Faktoren modifiziert werden. Der SL kann entscheiden, ob die betreffende Aktion besser als Standard- oder Oppositionswurf abgehandelt wird. Bei diesem Schritt wird ein Pechwürfel je Punkt Verteidigung des Ziels zur Würfelzusammenstellung hinzugefügt. Bei einem Standardwurf hängt die Anzahl der Herausforderungswürfel für die Aufgabe von ihrem Schwierigkeitsgrad ab. Die Anzahl der Pechwürfel hängt von speziellen Zuständen und Effekten ab, die die Erfolgschancen untergraben. Bei einem Oppositionswurf hängt die Anzahl der Herausforderungswürfel für die Aufgabe von der Höhe des relevanten Eigenschaftswerts des Gegners ab, die Pechwürfel hängen ab von Training und Spezialisierungen des Ziels in der relevanten Fertigkeit, sowie natürlich von speziellen Zuständen und Effekten, die die Erfolgschancen untergraben. Nachdem der Spieler gesehen hat, wie viele Herausforderungs- und Pechwürfel der SL der Würfelzusammenstellung hinzugefügt hat, hat er noch eine Gelegenheit, Schicksalspunkte aufzuwenden, um der Würfelzusammenstellung Glückswürfel hinzuzufügen. Jeder aufgewendete Schicksalspunkt fügt der Zusammenstellung 1 Glückswürfel hinzu. Aufgewendete Schicksalspunkte werden in den allgemeinen Vorrat zurückgelegt. Verschiedene Verteidigungen oder Reaktionen, wie Ausweichen oder Parade, können Pechwürfel zur Würfelzusammenstellung hinzufügen, daher ist es wichtig diese vor der Zusammenstellung zu aktivieren. 5. Wurf und Deutung des Ergebnisses Der aktive Spieler nimmt alle Würfel in der Würfelzusammenstellung und würfelt. Die Symbole, die auf allen Würfeln nach oben zeigen, werden gemeinsam als Ergebnis oder Resultat des Wurfs bezeichnet. Das Resultat bewertet man, um zu bestimmten, ob es sich bei der Aktion um einen Erfolg oder Fehlschlag gehandelt hat, ob Hemmnisse oder Vorteile ausgelöst werden und ob es zu anderen speziellen Nebeneffekten kommt. Damit die Aufgabe ein Erfolg ist, muss zumindest ein Erfolgssymbol übrigbleiben, nachdem man für jedes Misserfolgs- ein Erfolgssymbol abgezogen hat. Der aktive Spieler sucht sich dann eine Erfolgszeile aus, für die er genügend Erfolge hat, um zu sehen, welches Resultat die Aktion hat. Hemmnis- und Vorteilsymbole heben sich ebenfalls gegenseitig auf. Wenn anschließend entweder zumindest eines oder mehrere Hemmnis- oder Vorteilsymbole übrigbleiben, können dadurch zusätzliche Effekte ausgelöst werden. 6. Eventuelle Schadensbestimmung Wenn die Aktion ein Erfolg war und es sich bei ihr um einen Angriff handelte, richtet sie normalerweise Schaden an, Dieser hängt ab vom Schadenswert der Waffe und von der ST des Angreifers (bei Nahkampfangriffen) oder seiner GE (bei Fernkampfangriffen). Bei manchen Aktionskarten wird der Schaden noch zusätzlich modifiziert. Bei Zaubern und anderen Fähigkeiten, die Schaden anrichten, ist der Schaden normalerweise auf der betreffenden Karte angeführt, doch auch dieser kann durch die Werte des aktiven Spielers modifiziert werden, was dann natürlich ebenfalls auf der Karte angegeben ist. Insgesamt werden also der zutreffende [[Eigenschaftswerte|'Eigenschaftswert']] für die Aktion (beispielsweise ST bei einem Nahkampfangriff), der Schadenswert der Waffe und der zusätzliche Schaden, der durch die Aktionskarte oder andere spezielle Effekte hinzukommt, addiert. Der Widerstand des Ziels, der Schutz, den die Rüstung oder Ausrüstung des Ziels bieten und eventuell Effekte durch spezielle Fähigkeiten und Talente des Ziels können den Schaden reduzieren, den das Ziel erleidet. Dies ergibt den Schadensreduzierungswert des Ziels, den man vom Schadenspotential abzieht. Ist die Differenz eine positive Zahl, so erleidet das Ziel entsprechend viele Wunden. Für jeden kritischen Schaden des Angriffs wird eine der verursachten Wunden zu einer kritischen Wunde - d.h., die Karte wird mit der Vorderseite nach oben gelegt. Mindestverwundung Wenn die Differenz 0 oder negativ ist, richtet der Angriff noch immer eine Wunde an - d.h., jeder erfolgreiche Angriff richtet immer zumindest eine Wunde an, egal wie gering der angerichtete Schaden und wie stark die Schadensreduzierung des Ziels war. Wenn es zu einem oder mehreren kritischen Schadenseffekten kommt, der Angriff aber prinzipiell keinen Schaden anrichtet, so richtet der Angriff so viele normale Wunden an, wie die Anzahl der kritischen Schadenseffekte. Selbst wenn ein Effekt ausgelöst wird, der normalen in kritischen Schaden verwandeln würde, so richtet ein Angriff, bei dem nur aufgrund der Mindestverwundungsregel Schaden angerichtet wird, immer nur Wunden und niemals kritische Wunden an. Schaden & kritischer Schaden Viele Angriffe können Schaden beim Ziel verursachen. Schaden steht sozusagen für die potentiellen Wunden, die das Ziel durch den Angriff erleiden kann. Wenn bei einem Effekt beispielsweise "Schaden +1" steht, so erhöht dieser Effekt das Schadenspotential des Angriffs um 1. Wenn ein Effekt hingegen beispielsweise "kritischer Schaden" oder "+1 kritische Wunde" lautet, so erhöht dies das Schadenspotential des Angriffs nicht. Vielmehr beeinflusst der Effekt, wie viele der tatsächlich erlittenen Wunden kritisch sein können. Ein Resultat wie "kritischer Schaden" oder "+1 kritische Wunde" bedeutet also, dass eine tatsächlich angerichtete Wunde eine kritische ist. Alle Effekte, die kritischen Schaden verursachen, sind kumulativ und die entsprechenden Wundenkarten werden offen ausgelegt. 7. Alle restlichen Effekte einer Kampfaktion werden abgehandelt Manche Kampfaktionen haben zusätzliche Effekte, die auf der Karte stehen. Manche Aktionen gestatten dem aktiven Spieler ein zusätzliches Manöver auszuführen, nachdem die Aktion abgewickelt wurde. Manche Aktionen haben Vorteil- oder Hemmniseffekte, die ebenfalls noch abgewickelt werden müssen, wie beispielsweise, dass der Angreifer zu Boden fällt oder sich vom Ziel löst. Alle noch verbleibenden Effekte der Kampfaktion werden in diesem Schritt abgewickelt, bevor der Zug des aktiven Spielers weiter voranschreitet. Sobald alle noch ausstehenden Effekte abgehandelt wurden, kann der aktive Spieler mit seinem Zug weitermachen. Das Ende der Runde Nachdem alle Beteiligten einer Begegnung die Möglichkeit zum Handeln gehabt haben, ist die Runde vorbei und eine neue Runde beginnt in der Reihenfolge der Initiative. Es gibt Effekte, die erst am Ende einer Runde eintreten. Zum Beispiel werden die Aktionen und Effekte von NSC am Ende der Runde anstatt am Ende ihres jeweiligen Zuges aufgeladen. Je nach Art der Szene muss am Ende ein Fortschrittsmarker versetzt oder ein anderer Effekt ausgespielt werden. Wenn mehrere Effekte am Ende der Runde in Kraft treten, entscheidet der SL über ihre Reihenfolge. Beispiel für einen Kampf Dieses Beispiel zeigt einen vollständigen Zug des waldelfischen Jägers Mellerion, der auf einen Tiermenschen getroffen ist, welcher durch seinen geheiligten Heimatwald streift. Die zwei Kontrahenten starren einander kurz verblüfft an - keiner hätte damit gerechnet, in diesem Teil des Waldes auf den anderen zu treffen. Die Reihenfolge, in der die Teilnehmer eines Kampfes agieren, ist von großer Wichtigkeit. Der SL fordert Mellerions Spieler daher auf, einen Initiativewurf für den Waldelf zu machen. Er selbst würfelt für den Tiermenschen. Mellerion erzielt 4 Erfolge, während der Tiermensch nur 1 Erfolg schafft. Der SL stellt die Initiativereihenfolge zusammen. Da ein Heldenmarker somit auf der Initiativeleiste ganz oben liegt, kann Mellerion zuerst handeln. Er wird zum aktiven Spieler und beginnt seinen Zug. Anfang des Zuges Zu Beginn des Zuges entscheidet sich Mellerions Spieler dazu, seinen Aktivierungsmarker ein Feld auf der Haltungsleiste in Richtung der vorsichtigen Haltung zu schieben, um seine Aktionskarte Genauer Schuss, bei der es sich um einen Fernkampfangriff handelt, besonders gut auszunutzen. Er schiebt den Aktivierungsmarker vom neutralen Mittelstück (auf dem er zu Beginn des Kampfes liegt) auf das erste Feld auf der grünen Seite der Haltungsleiste. Um möglichst viel aus der geplanten Aktion herauszuholen, entscheidet sich der aktive Spieler, dass Mellerion 1 Stress erleidet, um den Marker noch ein weiteres Feld tiefer in die vorsichtige Haltung zu schieben. Der Zug eines Charakters Mellerion ist jetzt bereit zu handeln. Da er allerdings unvorbereitet über den Tiermenschen gestolpert ist, hat er seinen Langbogen nicht in der Hand. Er macht ein Manöver, um seinen Langbogen bereitzumachen. Mellerion ist nun bereit, den Tiermenschen anzugreifen. Er legt die Aktionskarte Genauer Schuss mit der grünen, vorsichtigen Seite nach oben neben seinen Charakterbogen. Die speziellen Regeln auf der Karte gestatten ihm, bis zu 2 Stress zu erleiden, um seiner Würfelzusammenstellung Glückswürfel hinzuzufügen. Er nutzt diese Regel, erleidet 2 Stress und darf seiner Würfelzusammenstellung 2 Glückswürfel hinzufügen. Dann macht er die Würfelzusammenstellung für die Aktion. Genauer Schuss erfordert einen Wurf auf Fernkampf, der auf GE basiert. Mellerion verfügt über GE 5 und hat Fernkampf trainiert. Er wandelt 2 seiner 5 Wertewürfel in vorsichtige Würfel um. Der SL entscheidet, dass sich der Tiermensch in kurzer Distanz befindet und es sich daher, wie bei Fernkampf üblich, um einen einfachen Wurf handelt. Daher kommt 1 Herausforderungswürfel zur Würfelzusammenstellung hinzu. Der Tiermensch verfügt aufgrund seiner dicken, lederartigen Haut über Verteidigung 1, was der Würfelzusammenstellung einen Pechwürfel Pechwürfel hinzufügt. Es gibt sonst keine Modifikatoren durch Umgebung oder Situation. Daher sieht die Würfelzusammenstellung folgendermaßen aus: * 3 WertewürfelWertewürfelWertewürfel Wertewürfel * 2 Vorsichtiger WürfelVorsichtiger Würfel vorsichtige Würfel * 1 Trainingswürfel Trainingswürfel * 2 GlückswürfelGlückswürfel Glückswürfel * 1 Herausforderungswürfel Herausforderungswürfel * 1 Pechwürfel Pechwürfel Der aktive Spieler würfelt mit der gesamten Würfelzusammenstellung und erzielt folgendes Resultat: Der Wurf ergibt 3 Erfolge und einen Misserfolg. Es bleiben also 2 Erfolge übrig, was bedeutet, dass der Angriff ein Erfolg war! Das reicht aus, um die Erfolg Erfolgszeile auf der Aktionskarte zu verwenden. Hätte Mellerion noch einen Erfolg mehr erzielt, hätte er stattdessen die ErfolgErfolgErfolg Erfolgszeile auswählen können. Sehen wir uns die übrigen Symbole des Würfelergebnisses an. Wir haben 3 Hemmnisse und 1 Vorteil, wodurch 2 Hemmnisse übrigbleiben. Auf der Karte Genauer Schuss findet sich ein Nachteil für 2 Hemmnisse: Das Schadenspotential des Schusses sinkt um 1. Zwei weitere Symbole beeinflussen die Aktion. Das Verzögerungssymbol bedeutet, dass der SL entweder den Heldenmarker auf der Initiativeleiste um ein Feld nach unten schieben oder 2 Auflademarker auf einer von Mellerions Aktionskarten platzieren kann. Der SL fügt der Aktionskarte Ausweichen 2 Auflademarker hinzu. Der flinke Waldelf wird also vorerst nicht mehr ausweichen. Zum Glück ist das andere Symbol, bei dem es sich um Sigmars Komet handelt, für den Spieler von Vorteil. Es gestattet Mellerion, einen speziellen Effekt auszulösen, entweder von der verwendeten Aktionskarte oder basierend auf der Fertigkeit, die bei dem Wurf zur Anwendung kam. Auf der Karte Genauer Schuss gibt es einen Effekt für Sigmars Kometen, der es Mellerion gestattet, +2 Schaden für jeden Punkt Stress zu verursachen, den er bei dem Schuss erlitten hat. Da Mellerion freiwillig 2 Stress erlitten hat, erhöht das das Schadenspotential um 4! Mellerion könnte sich aber auch entscheiden, den kritischen Effekt des Langbogens auszulösen und kritischen Schaden zu verursachen. Außerdem hätte er noch die Option, Sigmars Kometen als Erfolg zu werten, wodurch er die 3 Erfolge erzielt hätte, die er für die ErfolgErfolgErfolg Erfolgszeile benötigt. Er wägt seine Optionen ab und kommt zu dem Schluss, dass es am besten ist, den speziellen Effekt für Sigmars Kometen von der Karte Genauer Schuss für Schaden +4 auszulösen. Da der Angriff erfolgreich war, wird jetzt der Schaden berechnet, um festzustellen, ob der Tiermensch Wunden erleidet. Die Erfolg Erfolgszeile von Genauer Schuss besagt, dass der Angriff normalen Schaden verursacht. Mellerions Schadenspotential beträgt 12 (5 für seine GE, +4 für den Schadenswert des Langbogens, +4 Schaden durch Sigmars Kometen, -1 Schaden für das Hemmnisresultat). Die Schadensreduzierung des Tiermenschen beträgt 7 (5 für seinen WI + Schutzwert 2 aufgrund der Monsterbeschreibung). Der Angriff richtet also 5 Wunden an. Da Mellerion weiß, dass er nun einige Zeit nicht ausweichen kann, erleidet er freiwillig noch 1 Erschöpfung, um sein Langschwert zu ziehen, damit er zumindest versuchen kann zu parieren. Er entscheidet dann, dass er keine weiteren Manöver ausführen will und stellt auch fest, dass er keine weiteren Aktionen machen kann. Es folgt das Ende des Zuges. Ende des Zuges Der aktive Spieler leidet unter keinerlei Zuständen, muss sich daher also auch nicht um Zustandskarten kümmern. Mellerion verfügt über zwei Aktionskarten, die sich gerade aufladen. Er entfernt je einen Auflademarker von Ausweichen und Genauer Schuss. Nun, da der aktive Spieler seinen Zug beendet hat, wird es Zeit den nächsten Initiativewert abzuhandeln. In diesem Beispiel wäre das der Tiermensch. Der SL wird zum aktiven Spieler und entscheidet über die Manöver und Aktionen des Tiermenschen.